


Starstruck

by morganoconner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner
Summary: Kiss me,Castiel thinks.





	Starstruck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiptoe39](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiptoe39/gifts).

> Between larger projects, to keep in the practice of writing each day, I often indulge in silly little palate cleansers. Yesterday, my darling Tiptoe39 prompted me with the following:  
_Castiel/Gabriel, first kiss, Gabriel is an actor, Castiel's the techie who watches him from the wings._
> 
> I don't normally post these little one-offs, but at her urging, I decided to share this one. :)

_Kiss me,_ Castiel thinks, as Gabriel looks in his direction and Castiel pastes on his most professional smile from behind the cameras.

_Kiss me,_ he thinks, reviewing the dailies and fighting not to pause every time Gabriel's lips curl up as he pranks the rest of the cast.

_Kiss me,_ he thinks, listening to Gabriel laugh on the other side of the room at something his co-stars Dean and Sam Winchester have said.

_Kiss me,_ he thinks, pulling out of his parking space later that night, waving Gabriel ahead of him when Castiel sees he has also pulled out from the opposite end of the lot at the same time.

_Kiss me, please,_ he thinks, falling into a fitful sleep, already thinking of all the tasks on his to-do list tomorrow, another long day watching Gabriel Lokison, Hollywood's current most sought-after actor.

The next day is more of the same, and it will continue to be so until the final cuts are called and the final footage has been spliced and the final effects have been added. This is Castiel's life, working behind the scenes at one of the biggest studious on the west coast, and most of the time he loves it.

But ever since _Mystery Spot_ began filming…

Ever since Gabriel walked back into his life…

_Kiss me,_ Castiel can't help but beg, plead, pray, over and over and over, secret and safe in the silence of his own thoughts. He sometimes wonders if Gabriel can hear him, amber eyes catching and holding his own cobalt blue from across a crowded studio before there is a shift and he turns away again.

_Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me…_

The last day of filming, there is a wrap party, cast and crew eating and drinking and being generally happy with a job well done. Gabriel comes over, the closest he's allowed himself to get to Castiel since they realized they were working on the same movie. He tilts his head towards the stairs, a silent entreaty to talk, and of course Castiel acquiesces. What else can he do?

He doesn't think, _kiss me_, can't allow such thoughts now, when Gabriel is in touching distance. It's too dangerous. Too easy to be caught out. Too tempting to actually imagine…

"I'm sorry," Gabriel says the moment they're alone. "Castiel, I'm so sorry, I was wrong, I was a moron, I was…I was a great big bag of _dicks_ and you should definitely never talk to me again but I'm _sorry_."

Castiel blinks, eyes widening as the smaller man paces before him, the careless smile and flashy demeanor of Hollywood falling away like water. "You—"

"I know what I said, I know, and maybe it was true, but fuck it, I don't _care_, I just miss you, I miss your dumb tie and your stupid hair and your smile and I miss your friendship, Cas, I miss you so goddamn much."

"Kiss me," Castiel says, and it's not what he meant to say, but he also means it more than he's meant anything else in his whole life, every single time he's thought it condensed into those two spoken words.

Gabriel doesn't question, doesn't hesitate. He breathes out Castiel's name like worship, one hand already at his hip and the other behind his head, pulling Castiel down to him before Castiel can even register the fact that he's moved. Soft lips brush against his own, and one of them makes a soft, broken sound.

This is new, everything is so _new_, the slide of Gabriel's lips against his own. Possibility that had been squashed months ago when friendship had turned to _feelings_ and Gabriel had run away, as far and as fast as he could.

And now…

Now, Castiel reached around to tug Gabriel into him harder, plunging deeper into the caramel sweetness of his mouth, giving and taking in equal measure.

_Kiss me,_ he thinks, even though Gabriel already is. Can't stop thinking it, can't stop wanting it. Always.

_Have me,_ he thinks, and knows that will come soon, knows it by the heat and the power and the desperation in Gabriel's hands, his voice, his mouth.

_Love me,_ he thinks, and at that exact moment, Gabriel gentles, just enough to whisper those three words into his kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I am on [tumblr](https://breakaway71.tumblr.com/), if you are so inclined to find me there!


End file.
